Lily DiLaurentis-Fields
Lily DiLaurentis-Fields is the daughter of Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis. She is also the twin sister of Grace DiLaurentis-Fields. She was born during the time jump in "'Til Death Do Us Part". She was created with Emily's eggs, Wren's sperm, and carried to term by Alison. She is portrayed by Oakley Fisher. Biography Alex Drake and Archer Dunhill wanted revenge on Lily's mothers, Emily and Alison, as they believed they were responsible for Charlotte's tragic death. Archer believed that Charlotte would have wanted Alison to live and have a family, which Alex went along with. She provided Archer with her boyfriend, Wren Kingston's, sperm, while he stole Emily's eggs that she had donated anonymously. He then hired a doctor to perform in vitro insemination on Alison using Emily's eggs and Wren's sperm. The procedure was performed while she was being held against her will and previously tortured, at Welby State Psychiatric Hospital. After Alison found out she was pregnant, she originally thought the baby was her and Archer's and planned to have an abortion. She viewed being pregnant as a way of Archer still having control over her life and body, a choice that Emily supported. However, A.D. revealed the truth about the child(ren). Alison canceled her abortion and, after many conversations, Emily and Alison agreed to raise their daughters together as a family. Physical Appearance Lily is a young toddler that has light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Alex Drake notes that Lily and Grace have their father's eyes. Series |-|Season 7 = 'Til Death Do Us Part Emily is attempting to feed Lily peas, however, Lily doesn't want to eat them and jerks away. Emily asks her if that's a no and states that she doesn't like peas since they are awful. She then wheels over to Lily's twin sister, Grace, who is sitting in the high-chair next to Lily and attempts to feed her as well. However, Lily jerks away from the peas as well. Emily comments that she has a feeling both of their first words will be no. She sees Alison and asks her to please pick up Lily, and Alison does and greets her daughter happily calling her a good girl. She tells Lily she loves her and then hands her to Emily, who holds both the twins on her hips stating that it's going to be a fun days as she leaves the room with Alison watching. Later that day at Aria's wedding, the Liars and Alex Drake are gathered as they wait for Aria to show them their dress. As they are taking pictures, Pam enters with one of the twins and gives her to Alex. Off to the side, Alex comments that the baby has her father, Wren's, eyes. After the failed wedding attempt, Pam stays with the babies to watch them for the night. The next day, Ezra and Aria get married in a small ceremony in the church. In the front pew, Hanna and Emily each hold one of the babies, bouncing them quietly as they watch the ceremony in tears. Alison is seen on the other side of the pew looking at her babies now and again. The twins make small fussing noises during the ceremony but are mostly quiet. Appearances Pretty Little Liars (1/160) * 'Til Death Do Us Part Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists (3/10) * Pilot (mentioned and picture) * Sex, Lies and Alibis (mentioned and picture) * The Patchwork Girl (mentioned and picture) Trivia * She is the twin sister of Grace DiLaurentis-Fields. * Lily and Grace are the third set of twins to be introduced in the series, after Mary Drake and Jessica DiLaurentis, and Spencer Hastings and Alex Drake. Gallery 'Til Death Do Us Part (55).jpg 'Til Death Do Us Part (56).jpg|Lily (left), Emily (center), and Grace (right) 'Til Death Do Us Part (62).jpg|Alison holding Lily Tumblr os9j7yGqP31trh0f4o2 1280.jpg Chrome c1fIY7ojGT.jpg 8AnQ1ajMMo.png Navigational References Category:TV show character Category:Season 7 Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Fields Family Category:DiLaurentis Family